Trilliant Ring Products and Services
''The Trilliant Ring'''' is a Mega-Corporation, created with the aim of providing the highest quality goods and services available in Acheron Rho. While it almost exclusively caters to the wealthiest individuals, the Trilliant Ring’s operations span myriad goods and services. This article includes a selection from the most well-known industries of the Trilliant Ring.'' The Trilliant Ring is renowned for its technological prowess, R&D investment, and unparalleled access to pretech. Regularly hiring the most esteemed researchers and scientists from across the Empire, Trilliant Ring products frequently push the boundaries of modern technology. Their business operations include, but are not limited to: * Professional Services * Augmentation and Bioengineering * Clothing and Accessories * Consumer Goods * Electronics and Content * Vehicles and Exosuits * Custom-Design Work Famously, they are the sole market supplier of Life-Extension Therapy, allowing anyone with the credits to dramatically extend their natural lives. While the organization is headquartered on Trillia IX in the remote reaches of Acheron Rho, its has logistical reach throughout the core Imperial worlds and many parts of the sector. The public at large tend to view the Trilliant Ring as the purveyors of exceptionally cool (or “Trill”) products. Their fashion designs tend to be very popular in the Empire and ownership of Trilliant goods is seen as a sign of wealth and station. Some see owning a Trilliant product as having a “taste of nobility”. However, the organization also has an affinity for less than savoury customers - including criminals, pirates, and the Vagrant - which often casts the Trilliant Ring in a poor light with the public. The Trilliant Ring has a reputation for working with anyone in the sector - as long as they can pay. Professional Services The Trilliant Ring made its breakthrough success by pioneering Life-Extension Therapy. To provide this service, the Trilliant Ring maintains several state-of-the-art medical facilities on Trillia IX. In order to satiate the opulent tastes of those visiting the planet in search of life-extension, the Trilliant Ring began to offer accommodations which, over time, expanded into a fully-fledged tourism and hospitality industry. Known today as Trillia Cruise Lines, the Trilliant Ring offers vacation packages and cruise lines between the planet and Imperial core worlds. Medical Services Life-Extension Therapy (Trade Secret): (For main article see: Life-Extension Therapy) This is the Trilliant Ring's most exclusive and highly prized area of expertise. A combination of pharmaceutical solutions, gene-repair therapy, and bionic augmentations are used to prolong a clients' lifespan near indefinitely. The service can be employed preventatively or - with invasive modification - curatively. In almost all cases, the initial treatment marks the beginning of an ongoing contractual arrangement, guaranteeing further treatments or maintenance in exchange for regularly scheduled fees. (Commercial) Foetal Genetic Manipulation: '''An expansion of the life-extension program, this technology allows the genetic manipulation of unborn humans. Although marketed as a means to prevent various life-threatening medical conditions, due to the nature of the operation, this can be effectively used as a means of selecting for any number of desirable attributes, such as hair color, aesthetic profile, or physical ability. (Poster) Cruise, Vacation, and Hospitality Packages '''Empire Cruises: (For main article see: Trillia Cruise Lines) The Trilliant Ring offers comprehensive cruise voyages across and beyond the core Imperial worlds. Lumbering space-yachts and colossal cruise vessels venture the galaxy, offering trips to only the most exclusive and wealthy patrons. Gargantuan constructions of exotic lumbers, polished metallic amalgams, and gemstone encrusted materials provide ships with an opulent appearance up to the most rigorous standards of noble clientele. Trillia Cruise vessels are constantly in operation, endlessly touring major venues, cities, and landmarks within the Empire. Ships are designed to provide everything a paying clients needs - including upkeep to their physical health - in perpetuity. MK.7 - Thunderdome Cruises: '''In collaboration with House Pyxis, comes the vacation of a lifetime! Enjoy a vacation on a luxurious MK.7 Thunderdome Space Yacht as it explores the Meneus system, the planet Ias, and its moon Hallfdi. Enjoy the beautiful twilight skies, towering canyons, and pretech bubble cities. (Poster) Investment, Venture Capital, and Wealth Management '''Trilliant Brokerage: '''With the reopening of the H.E.X (House Eridanus eXchange), Trilliant has a team of the most successful brokers to represent its clients’ interests on Tiber. Trilliant Brokerage specializes in customized investment profiles tailored to appeal to the unique tastes of its clientele. The Trilliant Ring's exhaustive knowledge of sector activities, ventures, and the interests of its extravagantly wealthy clientele provides key insight into how nascent markets are developing. Though these shares typically require a higher premium and service fee than other brokers, the returns are certain to impress. '''Trilliant Paragon Services: For a comprehensive approach to wealth management, Trilliant Paragon Services are available to the most exclusive and affluent clients. In addition to other investment services, Paragon clients are assigned a dedicated Trilliant financial planner. A personal financial planner can handle all aspects of finance - from portfolio management to tax preparation - leaving clients free to enjoy the Trilliant lifestyle they have so richly earned. Spend less time worrying about money and more time enjoying it. Trilliant Ventures: '''The Trilliant Ring is uniquely equipped to partner qualified investors with the most daring R&D entrepreneurs, developing the most cutting-edge technology in Acheron Rho. These innovators are constantly pushing the boundaries of what is possible and can make the most out of the capital provided. Contact a Trilliant Ventures representative to discuss investment levels and long-term profit sharing options. Brand Management and Communications Services '''Crystal Clear Publicists: Looking to sharpen your brand? The Trilliant Ring offers comprehensive brand management for celebrities, authors, politicians, product-lines, and entire organizations. Become a partner with the Trilliant Ring and enjoy a suite of publicity, advertisement, personal shopper, creative, brand strategy, litigation, and rider enforcement services. Partners enjoy special access to the Trilliant Ring's bulk-advertiser discounts for their products and Partner-First sponsorship opportunities for the newest and most fashionable Trilliant products. Sharpen your public image, make it Crystal Clear. Augmentation and Bioengineering The Trilliant Ring’s heavy investment in medical R&D begat a number of similar commercial ventures. Bionic and cybernetic augmentations are regularly offered to clients for cosmetic, creative, medical, and functional improvement. During the reign of the Cygnus Emperor, this series of products expanded to include Synthetic Life and its many, many applications. In the face of public outrage and pressure from House Crux, the Trilliant Ring has suspended its Synthetic Human program. Bionic and Cybernetic Augmentation Bionic Body Alteration: 'Partial or radical body alterations are easy with the Trilliant Ring's patented bionic augmentations. Clients work with a Trilliant Artisan to design the perfect body that expresses their inner self. Change height, weight, appearance, even limbs. Trilliant Bionic Body Alterations are capable of adapting to suit a client's specific needs. Don't accept the limits of your body, ''Become You. (Poster) '''Cybernetic Augmentations: '''The Trilliant Ring provides a suite of advanced cybernetics with most able to directly interface with the brain. These products allow clients to augment not only their physical profile and aesthetics, but their capabilities as well. The most common kind of augmentation is an intra-cranial implant for direct neural interfacing, allowing "mental" control of compatible devices, followed shortly by optical enhancements, replacing eyes with sensors. (Holovid) '''Glamour Skin Enhancement: Want great skin? No sweat! ''Glamour skin enhancement is a bionic alteration that keeps skin looking radiant in even the most stressful of situations. Control skin feel, oiliness, tightness, and colour. Easily remove wrinkles, exfoliate, manually edit tan-lines or tattoos, prevent unsightly hair growth, and modulate body temperature without that troublesome sweating or body odor. A voice activated trigger activates the dermal control panel and projects a menu of options onto the arm. Want something more outstanding? Try out "party mode" to create animated and interactive tattoos, strobe colours, and project radiant light. Glamour packages come with a built-in Trilliant Auto-Perfumer. Choose a scent that speaks to you, whether a hearty musk or seductive selection. (Holovid) '''Slim-Sure Calorie Burners: '''Slim-Sure calorie-burners are one example of the Trilliant Ring's cosmetic augments. Slowly exhaust ingested calories into a biomatter energy reserve and choose a metabolic rate to modulate the rate of weight-loss. Excess energy is stored within the device and the reserve can be swapped out at the customer's leisure. Alternatively, this energy source is designed to seamlessly power any Mechanix-brand cybernetics and cosmetic augmentations the customer has installed. Prosthetics and Artificial Organs '''Mechanix Prosthetics: '''Prosthetics are a Trilliant Ring's specialty, positioned for the premium market. More slender and streamlined than conventional "chrome" in the Empire, these replacement parts are marketed under the ''Mechanix ''brand. Depending on the buyer's specifications, these prosthetics are significantly stronger and more functional than conventional human limbs. Each unit includes an interfaced hub connected directly to the client's nervous system, allowing for seamless control of the connected limb. Additionally, clients can hot-swap different units onto the hub, allowing for easy upgrades, cleaning, or choosing the most fashionable model for the night. '''Trilliant Cyber Organs:' The Trilliant Ring produces replacement, improvement, and redundant organs that dramatically increase the body's functionality or provide an emergency backup. These cybernetic implants have a variety of functions such as ROTOR (short for Rapid Osmotic Toxicity Organ Recovery), allowing cybernetic livers and kidneys to "flush" blood toxicity. Sometimes called the "Diplomat's Best Friend" or "Hollow Leg", this process returns the user to a functional, stable, and alert state in face of intoxication, hangover, or assassination attempt. (Poster) Trilliant Heart: The Trilliant Heart is a masterwork of organ replacement and cybernetic enhancement. It is designed to shoulder up to 45% of bodily functions in the event of catastrophic organ failure or trauma and is capable of shifting the whole body into stasis using Lazarus tech to prevent death. (Poster) Medical Devices Trilliant Nano Device-14XSC "Lifeline": These nano-machines - once domesticated - manufacture and deliver oxygen, amino acids, and other essential chemicals in lieu of the circulatory system. This dramatically improves the user's health and stamina. However, Lifeline's primary feature is its emergency protocol, which maintains body and brain function for 6-8 hours without needing oxygen or blood. Users can continue function in the face of trauma - ignoring the effects of shock - or be preserved for several hours without risking brain damage. This allows the user to be revived from complete blood-loss or cardiac arrest up to 8 hours later. Synthetic Humans and Animals Synth Animals: '''The Trilliant Ring has perfected the art of creation by making perfect pets, chimeras, and exotic living sculptures through synth tech. These pets are used as signifiers of status and coming-of-age gifts in some Houses, and as unflinching guard animals in others. Customer designs can be highly customized, mixing and matching new beings or recreating of existing, exotic, and ancient Terran creatures. Synthetic dinosaurs are a personal favourite of many of the Trilliant Ring Founders. (Poster) '''Uplifted Animals and UpTrilled Pets: '''In an exclusive arrangement with House Triangulum, the Trilliant Ring is working towards developing "uplift" technology, which can genetically enhance new or existing animals with greater mental capacities. Uplifting of living animals - particularly pets - is also available, created in partnership between House Triangulum and Trilliant Bioengineering. Some current market models include: * "The Fang" Hunting Pet (Poster) *"Party Pangolin" Entertainment/Service Pet (Poster) *"Awesome Otter" Personal Pet (Poster) *Uplifted Security Forces (Poster) Clothing and Accessories Sometimes said to have a “monopoly on cool”, the Trilliant Ring is highly involved in the business of high-fashion. Regularly releasing new designs, accessories, and cosmetics, the organization feeds a hungry market of nobles and well-to-do freemen. Several Trilliant fashion lines have proven to be avant-garde trendsetters and they are constantly seeking to experiment in this industry. Luxury Apparel, Uniforms, and Formal Dress ''Dress to Trill C''lothing Line: This is pinnacle of high fashion in Acheron Rho, incorporating extremely rare materials, integrated comm devices, and designs from the fashion elite. Related product lines include Trill for Action and Trill for Space sets of designer clothing. Whether you're looking for fashion with function, clothing for extreme environments, or you just want to outshine the stars, Dress to Trill. (Poster) '''Void Walker MK.1 Crux Officer Uniform: '''By order of Great House Crux and mastery of the Trilliant Ring comes a line of suits designed to be effective in combat and command alike. These uniforms feature full life support, Crux-branded privacy shield, Trillcom integration, and full body armoring. Includes the MK.6 "Executive" automatic laser pistol. (Poster) Fashion Accessories '''Jewelry: The Trilliant Ring is one of the sector's largest producers of jewelry and precious-stone accessories. Choose from a massive collection of Trilliant designed high-fashion, or request custom pieces. Mining interests across Acheron Rho provide a suite of different options of gems and gemstones for any customer's needs. (Holovid) Perfect-Balance Trilliant Shoes: Clearly bespoke, these shoes are constructed of authentic leather, obviously organic in origin. They recreate a style long fallen into disuse because of the demands of life in Acheron Rho. The soles of these shoes expand or contract to conform to the new owner using an electro-active polymer substrate under the supple leather exterior. As the user moves, Perfect-BalanceTM technology adjusts to an ideal weight distribution, providing stability that feels like normal walking - even at a full sprint. Designs requiring additional egress into the shoe can be electro-chemically sealed to prevent unwanted liquid from entering. The aquaphobic, anti-static materials ensure these shoes will never stain or tarnish. (Poster) Poseidon Rebreather: Looking to be fashionable in the far-off world? The Poseidon Rebreather is an auto-attaching mask which covers the mouth, nose, and eyes. The rebreather converts and neutalizes dangerous pathogens in the atmosphere into useful, breathable oxygen and nitrogen. The device allows the user to breathe normally underwater, in thin atmosphere, or in the face of hazardous chemicals such as anti-personnel gas or bio-weapons. (Poster) Stilettos for Self-Defence: While this line of footwear is very similar to the styles present across the sector, they have a very specific feature that sets them apart. In times of duress, the wearer may slip them off and activate a hidden mechanism in the heel. This extends a retractable rod, finishing in a sharp point. The construction of the shoe is quite durable as a result. Upgraded models contain shock modifications in addition to the retractable spike.(Poster) Trilliant Privacy Shield: The Trilliant Privacy Shield offers protection from the elements, while also providing an unparalleled field of vision. Suitable as a helmet for micro-atmosphere environments, this privacy shield is also useful for those who want to remain unidentified. Settings allow voice modulation, while selective volume controls can filter out background noise and heighten or focus incoming speech. (Poster) Cosmetics Andelo: This robust cologne of righteousness, Andelo is a hot-commodity among the High Church. Its aroma is a strong and confident one with a hearty musk and stark, cedar overtones. However, it permits the hints of the Dojla citrus fruit of Berkmann III giving it a fiery, passionate note beneath. This fragrance speaks to the strength of the Church, driven by the passion of faith. (Poster) Vagrance: '''A fragrance designed to appeal to the most discerning space pirate or Vagrant Captain. Vagrance offers a decidedly roguish musk that offers sweeter hints of Edelrot for those who stand against the odds. Make a bold statement with your very own Vagrance. (Poster) Consumer Goods While the Trilliant Ring typically avoids goods for single consumption, they do provide “party packages” for those looking to unwind and celebrate. Subscriptions offer a customizable selection of recreational pharmaceuticals for any mood, event, or indulgence. In addition to bio-medically reduced side-effects, the Trilliant Ring brand provides nobles with a level of social acceptance unavailable from less savoury vendors of similar substances. Rare Foods, Beverages, and Additives '''Enjoyment Enhancement Formula (Trade Secret): '''A special formula added to any consumable Trilliant product to increase its appeal to customers, without dramatically changing the product's manufacture. Consumers who have eaten products containing the Enjoyment Enhancement Formula find the experience vastly improved. Sales records demonstrate that customers prefer this version over the non-enhanced product. (Commercial) '''Trill-gon Vodka & Triskey (Trade Secret): These two brands of luxury spirits, each with a unique flavour profile, are a closely held trade secret. They were first created as a way for the Founders stationed at Research Post Igliza to artificially distill alcohol in the inhospitable climate and their legacy of experimentation continues to this day. These beverages began as a random assortment industrial chemicals found around the lab, and were once considered less preferable than engine-de-greaser. Several centuries of trial and error have honed the once questionable drink into two distinct flavour products, now considered the sector's premiere luxury beverages. Their modern distilling process is so closely guarded, the team responsible for it refuses to share the techniques or full ingredient list with anyone, including other Founders. (Poster, Poster) Ambrosia: '''This unique drink additive creates a chemical reaction atop the surface of any beverage similar to a small flame. In addition to creating an entertaining effusion of colours and shapes, breathing in the effusion transfers both the alcohol content and a heightened taste. Experience your favourite beverage in a brand new way; enjoy a Trilling experience with Trilliant Ambrosia. (Holovid) '''Each Sprout: Resurrecting a food stuff from old Terra, these genetically reconstructed Brussels Sprouts are packaged individually in exquisite cases. Fascinate guests, or find the perfect appetizer for a ancient-Terra themed party, this product is sure to impress. (Poster) Mona Ice: Produced at the Crystal Vineyards, the Ice Wine of planet Mona has long been considered a delicacy by the residents of its Psionic Academy. The drink has a richly sweet, honeyed flavour transplanted from the ancient-Terran Riesling, which provides a lustrous texture that stays active in the palate. It has proven to be an instant hit among the nobility, served as a dessert wine or paired with Melege - a local bivalve similar to the scallop. (Poster) Trilliant Ice: 'Gathered from the isolated star LV2a-37, these ice cubes are cut from a comet and flecked with gold flakes. During the brief moments when the liquid-gold moon Icarus passes into the shadow of its sister-moon Minos, the Trilliant Ring valiantly collects the materials necessary for Acheron Rho's most premium ice cubes. Don't just chill your drinks, Trill your drinks. (Poster, Commercial) Biomedical and Recreational Pharmaceuticals ''For the main article see: Drugs of Acheron Rho '''Trilldamere (Trade Secret): ''Trilldamere''TM (chemical formula: silicon-tetraiodide-nanobreak-digavernon-hexatrillite) is an injected nano-pharmaceutical and linchpin of the Trilliant Ring's patented Life-Extension Therapy. Using a process that is closely guarded by the Trilliant Ring, nano-machines hold the otherwise physically impossible chemical structure of the drug together. When injected into the human body it forms artificial telomeres, shielding the recipient's DNA from damage and temporarily bringing the aging process to a halt. While this drug was a precursor to more modern Life-Extension techniques, it remains an integral part of the process. Clarity: A combat stimulant that causes mild cognitive dissociation, making the subject more resistant to the mental trauma encountered in combat. These pills are often prescribed to 'rookie' or 'green' members of combat units who have never experienced combat-stress. While extremely effective at reducing anxiety, PTSD, or similar symptoms, some users with low latent empathetic sense have demonstrated post-facto rationalizations for ethically grey behavior - which only serves to make it a particularly attractive product for certain mercenary groups. Float: A designer drug for those seeking dullness or stress-relief, these pills induce extended periods of general anesthesia, loss of personal awareness, and feelings of weightless. This Trilliant Ring product.has been known to cause recurring dissociative episodes in long-term users. Substance De-10739 “Evolver”: This substance was made for research and invasive genome modification, meant as a companion product to Life-Extension Therapy. It destabilizes the genome of the user and boosts the chance of rapid mutations and retention of implanted genes. Somehow this chemical has made its way onto blackmarkets and consumers use it in the hope of attained “good” mutations or as a desperate way to recover from trauma. Dream Walker: '''This recreational drug, created by Oberon Wolfe, is meant to induce dreams when one sleeps. The substance has a few variants including: Day-Dream Walker which is meant to induce dreams while awake, and Nightmare Walker which is induces nightmares exclusively. Electronics and Content The Trilliant Ring’s unbridled access to pretech provides a significant advantage when creating electronic devices. As experts in cybernetic augmentation, the organization is heavily invested in creating both on-body electronic communication systems - such as the Trillink - as well as content creation for its many devices. The Trilliant entertainment division provides both customized and off-the-shelf experiences available to any user of Trilliant cybernetics or virtual experience devices. Communications Devices and Consumer Electronics '''Trillcom: This multi-functional personal assistant and communications device is meant for the executive on-the-go. It tracks all of their needs, keeps them connected, and handles the "little" things through automation and intercommunication with an unimaginably robust number of other devices. The personalized Trillcom VI can organize calendars, schedule meetings, order groceries, update appointments, and handle any number of day-to-day troubles. Communicate seamlessly with any other Trilliant device in the system, catch the latest updates from PRISM Network News, check into the Marketplace for the latest Trilliant Ring products, or hop over to Lyran Love for the best and most austere romantic connections. A Trillium level account includes a full subscription to all interactive PRISM content, as well as advertisement-free viewing. (Poster) Trillink Project: The Trillink™ is a neurotransmitter using high-frequency data signals to alter brain activity. The user gains access to a platform compatible with all Trilliant products, applications, and experiences. The device is implanted adjacent to the spinal cord, transmitting data directly to the cerebrum. (Poster) Vocis: Vocis, by Trilliant, is a "personal diplomatic envoy" that appears as a piece of jewelry worn over the ear. This discrete device is actually a miniature VI that translates incoming speech from over 80 different languages into a language of the user's choice. By pressing the ring controller, the wearer can illicit suggestions to better engage with the speaker's customs. The Vocis VI will identify the speaker's culture, based on the incoming language and speech-based clues, and call upon one of its more than 84,000 cultural profiles. These profiles are carefully constructed by experts of the Trilliant Ring's own diplomat corps to maximize engagement and positive reception while avoiding making a social faux-pas. (Poster) Home Appliances, Fixtures, and Features TrillDoor: '''The ultimate in home protection, the TrillDoor provides three inches of meshed Trillium/Turbo-Steel alloy. It is bullet proof, explosion proof, and capable delivering a 150-volt shock to unwanted visitors up to 10 feet. The interior uses Trilliant's patented PeepHole technology, allowing the user to make the entire surface directionally transparent. Cybernetic and Virtual Entertainment '''Jaegergems: (For main article see: Jaegergems) ''A relatively new hobby originating from Trillia IX. It revolves around dueling with forcefield projected holo-pets known as Gemmas. The Gemma are stored in crystalline-electronic gemstones called Jaegergems. Each gemstone holds one of the 9999 currently released Gemma and the type of gemstone indicates its rarity and combat prowess. '''Cyber-CORE:' A Cyber-CORE (Computer Operated Reality Enhancer) is a software package designed to be installed on existing holo-environments so they will react more responsively to real-world physical input. Resolutions are quadrupled and tearing that occurred on older products has been all but eliminated with this add-on. (Poster) Vehicles and Exosuits For ventures such as space-yachts, racing vehicles, and exosuits, the Trilliant Ring is known for its ostentatious design. The vast resources and infrastructure of the Trilliant Ring allow it to fulfill the needs of any project, except the largest of vessels. For such vessels House Fornax is required, but they are reticent to accept work-orders from the Trilliant Ring following the Destiny Fiasco. Luxury Vehicles and Space Yachts Diplomat-line Space Yachts: '''Designated TNV, or Trilliant Naval Vessel, the Diplomat-line of space yachts includes a range of atmospheric, interplanetary, and intersystem ships for different purposes and budgets. These vessels offer the most extravagant of luxury experiences, as well as technologically advanced weaponry and defense systems. Even the smallest vessel - the Ataché-class Shuttle - is an astounding vision of opulence that can bring awe to career diplomats or nobles of high-birth. Meanwhile the largest vessel - the Sovereign-class Capital Ship - is a behemoth of epic proportions that maintains the majesty and luxuriousness of a personal yacht. * Interplanetary/Atmospheric Vessels: Attaché-class Shuttle (Poster), Envoy-class Interceptor (Poster) * Intersystem Vessels: Ambassador-class Frigate (Poster), Secretariat-class Corvette (Poster) * Orbital Vessels: Consigliere-class Cruiser (Poster), Sovereign-class Capital Ship (Poster) Note that while the Trilliant Ring continues to service these vessels, new Consigliere-class and Sovereign-class hulls are unavailable for purchase due to outstanding production issues between the Trilliant Ring and House Fornax. For more details see the Destiny Fiasco. '''Administrator-line Starliners: Designated TCL, or Trillia Cruise Liner, the Administrator-line of vessels serve as the cruise and tourism ships of Trillia Cruise Lines. Rather than providing break-bulk storage and weapons systems, these starliners focuses on massive concert halls and entertainment venues. They are cavernous reliquaries to entertainment and excess, offering everything a paying customer could possibly need. Additionally, these starliners are built with on-board Life-Extension Therapy facilities to provide licensed medical procedures to the core worlds. * Overseer-class Starliner: Rather than a luxury cruise ship, these vessels are mobile office complexes. Providing a base of operations for corporate retreats and conferences, the Overseer-class Starliner offers luxury accommodations, facilitated event halls, and fully functional office spaces and meeting rooms. * Executive-class Starliner: The gold-standard of this line is the ubiquitous Executive-class Starliner. As the largest ship of its class, these ships serve the Core Empire Tours, cruising destinations within the core Imperial worlds and berthing at major cities and planets with massive populations. (Poster) Note that while the Trilliant Ring continues to service these vessels, new Executive-class hulls are unavailable for purchase due to outstanding production issues between the Trilliant Ring and House Fornax. For more details see the Destiny Fiasco. Palanquin Trillwheel: '''The Palanquin is an luxury single-person vehicle equipped with a massive roller track. The automated control VI moves the user to any desired destination, taking care of driving for the passenger. Grav-stabilizers remove any disturbance to the interior cabin, allowing for the enjoyment of drinks or the completion of business while the vehicle is in motion. Interior electronics allow provide a fully capable home-office, all while on the move. This includes full integration and remote recall through any Trillcoms and most standard PRISM media devices. For the business executive on-the-go, stay connected and in charge. (Poster) '''Trill-Royce Hovercraft: A luxury, lighter-than-air personal transport. This vehicle is capable of hovering or VTOL flying, making it suitable for most worlds in the Empire The vehicle includes two chambers, with two seats facing forward in the front chamber and four seats facing each other in its spacious back chamber. A modified line of these craft are used as a luxury taxis on Trillia IX's planetary ring. (Poster) Racing and Performance Vehicles Infinity Racer - The Infinity Racer is the premier prototype of unshielded racing craft. The vehicle began as an experimental iteration on the (now defunct) "dive" model of Trillia Grand Prix Racer. These vehicles travel at nearly twice the top speed of first-gen racers with better maneuvering thrusters, allowing drivers to navigate a Lightway with unprecedented precision. It has since become the gold-standard of prototype racing vehicle. After its first unveiling in the 3192 Grand Prix, it has unseated all of its competitors, with most teams opting towards some form of this design. A "street-legal" version with a reduced top-speed was released shortly after, marketed as a personal vehicle for racing enthusiasts. (Poster) Low-Altitude Speeders: '''Trilliant low-altitude speeders serve a far different role than their counterpart racers. Where racers are built for breakneck speed and maneuverability, these speeders are created for comfort above all else. While incapable of reaching the same altitudes as grav-flyers, these speeders have are the best choice for the wealthy of the sector to move in the Trillest style and comfort. (Poster) Exosuits and Mechs '''Arachne Mobile Recon Array: '''The Arachne is first and foremost an intelligence gathering device. While a capable tool in a fight and effective as armour, its primary purpose is to launch and coordinate multiple drones in the field. The drone rig acts as a recharging bay and is intended for reconnaissance duties, supported by its novel jamming-resistant antennae. (Holovid) '''Pixie Light ACA: '''The Pixie Light Aerial Combat Armour (ACA) is designed to provide scout and support units with maximum flexibility on the battlefield. They provide recon superiority and ensure enemy commanders are always in range. The Pixie ACA is designed for maximum maneuverability, using grav and magnetic field manipulation as its primary source of protection. * The exosuit adjusts nano plates to reactively move protection to where it's needed most, keeping the armour light and allowing the suit to carry more gear than other Light-grade ACAs. * The suit is equipped with full-spectrum scanners, all-purpose code-breaker gear, and covert intra-squad comms. * This is bolstered with the Pixie's linchpin equipment: cutting-edge holofield emitters that seamlessly create artificial cover, confuse targeting systems, and deploy decoy holograms for protection or tactical subterfuge. While not designed for the front-line, the Pixie ACA is still ruthlessly effective in small engagements. Its arm-mounted plasma rifle is suitable for short-range, while also graded highly-effective for long-range precision shooting. Up close, the reactive mag-field armour provides excellent protection while allowing for the full range of motion needed in melee combat. Pixie Light ACA is the ultimate armour for elite scouts too valuable for mass-produced solutions. (Poster) '''Seraphim Heavy ACA: '''The Seraphim Heavy Aerial Combat Armour (ACA) is the ultimate balance of maneuverability and staying power. When Trilliant first envisioned the Seraphim, their goal was to develop a rapid-deployment exosuit that could engage and destroy enemies face-to-face. To enable this honourable purpose, the suit boasts three key capabilities and an unmatched weapon. * Firstly, the Seraphim is equipped with the most advanced anti-grav thrusters developed to date. These grant a high degree of mobility and allow for a much more heavily armoured carapace than a standard grav-suit permits. * Secondly, the Seraphim is armoured to the maximum extent of a suit of its size. This allows the pilot to shrug off conventional ranged weapons' fire like droplets of rain. As they close with their enemies, the pilot has the staying power to enforce their will anywhere on the battlefield. * Thirdly, the helmet of the suit is equipped with a full-feature polyspectral sensor array. This provides the pilot with a detailed view of battle so that they may seek out and destroy their foe wherever they attempt to hide. To complete the Seraphim's panoply of equipment, every suit is provided with a heavy thermal saber that is exquisitely crafted and detailed by skilled Trilliant blade-masters. This magnificent saber employs state-of-the-art focusing resonators encased in that most rare and durable of elements - Trillium - allowing for both unmatched power and incomparable grace in a melee weapon. (Poster) '''Phoenix Lorica: This exosuit was privately commissioned for one Legate Aquila Belisarius Julian, who was maimed in the line of duty, becoming paralyzed and losing the ability for their spine to send signals to the rest of the body. The purpose of the commission was to create a suit that gets crippled soldiers back into fighting form, effectively giving them a “second lease on life”. Trilliant designed a way to circumvent their spine by making a direct neural interface to their brain that connects with their body, a sort of externally attached spine. However, due to extensive damage to the patient's’ body tissue, they were unable to connect all of the spinal fibres to the body's nerve clusters without overloading them. Therefore advanced prosthetics were attached to catch and regulate the signals, while applying the intended movements to additional prosthetic limbs. As the project matured and a number of advanced "Aquilian" features were added to the prosthetic limbs, the final product turned into a battle suit. The unique purpose of this medium mech suit, and the suite of additional add-on features requested by the commissioner, makes the Phoenix armor model both the most specialized, and expensive, individual mech suit produced by the Trilliant Ring. Custom-Design Work As with any Trilliant product, the organization is willing to customize its designs and tailor them to a client’s precise needs. Projects are managed and commissioned on a client-by-client basis, providing anything from military hardware, to cathedral construction, to commissioned research proposals. Calling on the brightest minds hired from across the sector and the latest pretech discoveries, the Trilliant Ring provides customized solutions to a problem. Military-grade Equipment Civility Defensive Drones (CDDs): This line of remotely controlled or VI-operated defence drones are available in three models: the Guardian, Peace Keeper, and Sentry. On Trillia IX Sentries are used as the bulk of its defence and police forces, operated en masse by advanced VI and centralized human operators. While relatively few are actively in-service, massive bays of hundreds of Sentries are kept on standby to respond to emergency situations along the planetary ring. Details on specific drone archetypes can be found below. Guardian CDD: '''The Guardian is a heavily armoured grav-transport and mobile weapons platform. All units come equipped with high-powered thrusters that allow short bursts of flight. It is considered the crown-jewel of any estate's defense system. A Guardian is capable of accommodating up to 16 human-sized passengers, used for either rapid response deployment or emergency client extraction. The base model comes equipped with four railgun turrets, a mortar turret, and an anti-missile defense system. Accompanying these weapons is nearly a meter of armoured protection, keeping danger on the outside. This mix of triple-plated Turbo-Steel and two Trillium reactive armour diffusion layers provide absolute protection from conventional personnel-weaponry and many heavy emplacements. Most clients customize their Guardian units, with options for firepower, a larger chassis, more mobility, and cosmetic options. '''Peace Keeper CDD: The Peace Keeper is a bipedal droid standing at just under 2 meters tall, with physical power beyond those of a typical human. They are the most customizable out of all of the other drones and can be equipped with any set of tools imaginable. Due to their limited size they can only operate via low grade VI unless they are connected to a more advanced system. Peace Keeper units are often used as riot control, guards, and other jobs that require "boots on the ground". Sentry CDD: The Sentry is a police and first-response drone that hovers up to 3 meters off the ground and is roughly the size of a lounge-chair. It uses discrete anti-grav generators to move about without disturbing guests. These drones are heavily armoured, with a diffusion layer of Trillium sandwiched between two thick layers of military grade steel. They come equipped with the fire power of a standardized laser pistol, with additional non-lethal options and fire-suppression systems available. Originally made as police droids, they are capable of many tasks given the right tools package. This includes the “handyman” package, equipped with two large and two delicate arms capable of fine manipulation. The Sentry - like other Civility Defence Drones - comes in separate tiers with varying levels of complexity and uses. (Poster) Architectural Design NeonIII Project: (For main article see: Berkmann Cathedral) One of the Trilliant Ring's most recent architectural accomplishments is the design and construction of the floating Grand Cathedral on Berkmann III. Commissioned for The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox, project NeonIII is a ten chambered wonder that hovers across the surface of the planet. The project was designed to provide a new base of operations for the High Church in the galactic south and honour the Ten Holy Virtues. (Brochure) Commission R&D The Trilliant Ring offers comprehensive research and engineering services. Employees dedicate themselves to delivering top-quality research and are available to provide tailor-made solutions to meet the needs of any project. Plagued by a particular engineering conundrum? Consider the Trilliant Ring's contract research services and access the best labs and equipment available in Acheron Rho. The organization brings to the table a creative, innovative, and passionate philosophy that drives everything it does. The Trilliant Ring's multidisciplinary team of experts is always open to new ideas, ready to use any method - from the more traditional to the most cutting-edge - depending on the project’s needs. Clients come back time and again because they know they can count on a collaborative, professional, and proactive approach. (Poster) Additional Products Trillium (Trade Secret): 'Trillium is a material only produced on Trillia IX, and the means to do so are a well kept secret. It has a large variety of properties, which means it can be used in just about anything in one way or another. The researchers of the Trilliant Ring are always working to find new applications of this wondrous material, figuring out new ways to process. Currently 546 different Trillium compounds and alloys are known to have been developed. Trillium is boasts a glossy gold and black sheen, but it can be made to look like just about any other material, depending on the finish. Trillium has some unknown properties, including possible psychic resonance, but these have yet to be fully researched. '''The Eye: '''The Eye is one of the Trilliant Ring's psi-active products which allows individuals with pre-cognitive abilities to make the most of their visions. Housing a miniature quantum computer and an advanced image processing suite, The Eye interfaces with a wearer's prefrontal cortex and constantly runs image-matching algorithms to alert it's owner if they get too close to where they saw themselves come to harm. While the most common model is simply called The Eye, specialty models have been produced over the years for those with more unique, requirements: (Poster) * One such model belonged to a lonely member of House Serpens who thought that they might never meet their true love. This custom developed Eye was tasked to run facial-recognition algorithms against a vision of their wedding day and to find the other person from the vision. Due to it's unique construction and tasking this model was sometimes referred to as ''The Eye of Amour. * There are rumors that an even more specialized model was constructed for a desperate member of House Serpens who believed that they had seen the end of the universe. This model was tasked to constantly look for the signs of the apocalypse seen in the dark visions of the mad seer. The Trilliant Ring's archives label this model as The Eye of Ragnarok and hint that it is equipped with a transmitter. If the day comes when it sees the signs, the Trilliant Ring will be the second to know it's warning. Discontinued Products A number of Trilliant Ring products - most notably a line of combat stimulants - have been discontinued. Some Trilliant products may be discontinued due to patent litigation, branding issues, blatant illegality, or a Founder abandoning the project due to a lack of personal interest. '''Synthetic Humans: (For main article see: Synthetic Humans) ''During their heyday, the Trilliant Ring was a massive designer, producer, and purchaser of Synthetic Humans. The Trilliant Ring used them in numerous ways, including as customizable artisans and labour-bots for making Trilliant products, as well as pleasure models for sexual tourism and guests services in its accommodations. Most famously, they produced the (now heretical) Adam & Eve line of Synthetic Pleasure Model. The Trilliant Ring has since discontinued the model and the organization tries its best to distance itself from the product and its history. (Poster) '''Substance De-10739 “Evolver”:' This substance was made for research and invasive genome modification, meant as a companion product to Life-Extension Therapy. It destabilizes the genome of the user and boosts the chance of rapid mutations and retention of implanted genes. Somehow this chemical has made its way onto blackmarkets and consumers use it in the hope of attained “good” mutations or as a desperate way to recover from trauma. Nuckalevee: A slow-release patch that boosts the user's muscle power to abnormal degrees. Designed for bursts of physically strenuous activity or combat purposes. This drug went largely unreleased due to the inability to prevent lasting damage, with users often experiencing broken bones or ripped tendons as result of their own over-exertion. Pishacha: A thick red, liquid nanite injection used in combat situations. This drug stabilizes the users - causing wounds to clot more easily - and provides a temporary boost to reaction times and general combat ability. This drug was discontinued due its side-effects, which caused a euphoric association with pain and violence. Trilliant Toys: The Trilliant Ring's EZtronics subdivision produced several product lines of "Trilliant Toys". These simple VI machines were meant as entertainment devices for young children. Each was modeled after and acted out the roles of characters from popular holovid shows. However, when it was discovered that the devices were also designed to observe and report market analytics on various members of the household, the organization quickly backpedaled. These toys were marketed under the brand: "Being Trill begins at youth." (Poster) Category:The Trilliant Ring Products Category:The Trilliant Ring